Flat screen displays, such as flat screen television monitors and computer display monitors, do not require large interior components (e.g., cathode ray tubes). Accordingly, the bodies (e.g., display screens) of these flat screen displays are typically very thin (e.g., less than 4.0 in). While some of these conventional flat screen displays are mounted on walls, others are placed on top of a flat screen display holding unit, such as a television stand, an entertainment center, a desk, a chest of drawers a night stand or other units that may hold the flat screen displays.
The flat screen displays typically include bases under the display screens that are placed on top of the holding units. The screen dimensions (length and height) of these flat screen displays have become increasingly larger to enhance a user's visual experience, causing many flat screen displays to have a high center of gravity.